Headache
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: While at home one day, Matt gets a headache from watching computer screens all day. Even though he was slightly surprised by this, Mello does what he can to help. Can he make the pain go away? MattxMello Fluff ONESHOT!


_**Headache**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Death Note_ in Any Way. It is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Tsugumi Obah and Takashi Obata.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/GuyxGuy

**A/N: **Yeah, these plot bunnies are just hop, hop, hopping, ne? XD Please enjoy another MattxMello fic, less angsty that my others -sweat drop-

Also, this is another one where the two have survived the Kira case ;D and are together, too! :3

D—N

Mello sat on the sofa that afternoon, his gloved finger gliding over a mouse pad of a laptop that sat on his lap as he browsed the online store of the website he was currently on. He was never really one for shopping over the internet but it was still fun to 'window shop' every so often, just to see what's out there and what to look for when he actually left to a real store or something. He currently had a bored expression on his face; he was waiting for Matt to finish up something on another computer in the other room. The thing had almost died and needed to be hooked up to its charger before going out totally. It needed to be connected in the other room because all the outlets in the living room were occupied by Matt's game consoles.

After a few more minutes of browsing, Matt came out of the other room, stumbling slightly and with a long-gloved hand to his forehead. Mello looked up to him and suddenly became worried. The gamer came up to the couch, where Mello currently sat to the far right, and lay down, his head lying next to the blonde's leg. Mello, of which, kept his eyes wide and curious. He turned back to his laptop to minimize the internet program and place the device on the coffee table in front of the couch before turning his full attention back to his beloved hacker.

Hovering his blonde head over Matt's face, he cocked his head to one side, wondering what could be wrong with the gamer.

"Matt, you OK?" he asked finally. The redhead opened his orange-tinted eyes—they, as usual, were hidden behind goggles—and widened them slightly at finding Mello almost nose-to-nose with him. He forced a smile before responding.

"Believe it or not," he struggled to say while maintaining the strained grin on his features. "Staring at the screen gave me a headache." It was obvious, by Mello's expression, that he was a little surprised by the statement, considering Matt stared at blinking screens and whatnot practically all day, what with his games and all.

"Aw…" the blonde said with some sympathy in his voice. "How bad is it?"

"Not horrible but its there," Matt responded. "Kind of annoying, actually." Mello smiled at him and leaned down to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll see if we have any pain killers," he told his beloved. The gamer smiled gratefully. The blonde stood and walked to their bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he looked around for pain killers of some sort. No such luck, sadly. He frowned and closed the small door, heading back to the living room.

"Sorry, Matt," he said to the redhead apologetically as he sat back in his original spot. "We don't have anymore." The hacker shrugged.

"That's alright, it can't last too long, I hope," he said with his hand still at his aching head. "Just don't talk too loud, I guess." Mello nodded down at him before placing his own leather-gloved hand upon the hacker's head, hoping to sooth him slightly.

"Maybe you should take off your goggles," the blonde suggested. "Seeing orange all day can't possibly be good for you…" he told him, half humorously, half seriously. Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it can't possibly be good to eat chocolate all day yet here you are, no?" he responded playfully. "Goggles stay." Mello's eyes fell, annoyed.

"This is your eyesight, Matt!" the blonde scolded as quietly as he could. "As well as your head…now just let me take them off, maybe you'll feel better." Matt groaned a little from pain but held a cute smile upon his lips.

"I won't argue with you right now," the redhead said. "Alright," he agreed and momentarily pulled his hand away so that Mello could gently take off the orange goggles. As he was about to slip them off, Matt closed his eyes and waited before feeling the pressure of the frames being gently pulled off his head. Soon, Mello had slid the accessory off completely. A black-gloved hand came back to Matt's forehead and he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of sparkling emerald orbs with traces of grey.

Mello smiled upon seeing his beloved's eyes.

"You should wear these things less," the blonde said and then momentarily played with the idea of a goggle-less Matt. "You have such nice eyes, after all." The gamer grinned at the comment.

"But then unworthy people would see them," he mused. "And I want to save them for you only." Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's idea of a flirtatious comment. The sad part was that it worked like a charm. A leather-gloved hand came up and glided across Matt's face, gently caressing the skin that was separated by a leather cloth.

"Good point," he agreed playfully. "But, when it's just us, take them off, will you?" The gamer chuckled once more and nodded once.

"I'll try and remember," he told the blonde.

"Good boy," Mello teased and then leaned on his shoulder on the back of the couch. His hand found its way back to Matt's hair and began to play with the fiery strands. It was comfortably silent between the two for several minutes before Matt spoke up again.

"Hey, Mels?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Hmm?" the blonde responded without opening his blue eyes; he had rested his head on the back of the couch now as well and had, apparently, grown quite comfortable.

"It doesn't bother you that you're not L's successor?" It was a question filled with utmost curiosity and even some hope that, maybe, the blonde really didn't mind. Mello simply smiled and opened his eyes halfway before hovering his face over Matt's once again.

"I found something better and more important," he told the redhead. The gamer widened his eyes slightly.

"Really? What?" he questioned. Mello smiled and laughed silently before taking Matt's confusion as an opportunity to close off the space between their lips and kiss him fully, gently forcing his tongue inside and bringing in his taste of nicotine and something else that he just called 'Matt.' The redhead, however, had to take a few moments to comprehend the situation before kissing the blonde back, tasting his flavor of usual chocolate. For a little while the two fought for dominance and, to Mello's ever-so-slight dismay, Matt won that little battle. They pulled away finally and Mello smiled down at the redheaded hacker. Matt, of which, returned the gesture and reached up behind the blonde's head to gently caress his face and play with his hair.

"I found you," the blonde answered finally. "Feeling any better?" Mello asked, playfully cocking his head to one side. The gamer hummed as his smirk remained tugging at his features.

"Yeah," told the blonde.

"Lots better."

D—N

**A/N: **Just a drabble, I suppose ;) Don't care if they're OOC or not or if it's a little cliché; it's cute, so I like it XD please R&R, constructive criticism, **no flames** ;D thanks! Hope you liked!


End file.
